Navidad en familia
by Isi-san
Summary: Itachi tiene novia, es la hermana mayor de Kiba... Y ella los invita a ambos (a él y a Sasuke) a su cena de Navidad. Itachi la pasa muy bien, pero a Sasuke lo secuestran un par de primos. ¡Para el intercambio navideño de Irresistible Naranja! ¡Feliz navidad, Jazmin!


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sí que sí.

* * *

_**N/A:** Holaaa :). Estoy un poco oxidada porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo ... pero vine con un pequeño regalo de navidad :D. ¡Para Jazmin O'Conner! Por ser mi amiga secreta esta navidad :D ¡Espero que te guste! Fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Irresistible Naranja en Facebook~_

* * *

**Navidad en familia**

**...**

Este era el tercer año en el que Hana Inuzuka e Itachi Uchiha celebraban aniversario de novios.

Todo había comenzado en la universidad, en un curso de Economía Actual que se llevaba en conjunto con otras carreras en el último semestre de cada una antes de obtener el título de bachilleres de la Universidad del Fuego, Konoha. Pese a que ambos estaban a punto de graduarse de carreras completamente opuestas: Veterinaria y Relaciones Públicas, coincidieron en el mismo grupo de esa materia.

Y gracias a los esfuerzos de una perseverante Hana Inuzuka, Itachi Uchiha cayó a sus pies.

La sonrisa de Hana era lo más bonito que él veía en la Inuzuka.

La primera navidad que pasaron como novios la celebraron con una llamada telefónica a media noche y una visita de Itachi a la residencia Inuzuka al día siguiente.

La segunda navidad, Hana fue invitada a la residencia Uchiha. La cena fue muy formal y conoció casi en su totalidad a la familia de su novio. Confirmó que no le agradaba ni un poco a Mikoto Uchiha y que Sasuke era un hermano incluso más celoso y protector que Kiba.

Esta navidad era el turno de la familia Inuzuka de ser la anfitriona. Y conociendo a Sasuke como lo había hecho en los últimos años, Hana lo invitó a él también.

* * *

—Niisan, la verdad todavía no entiendo porque tenemos que pasar navidad aquí. A mamá la idea le molestó mucho.

—Madre sabía que si estaba dispuesta a invitarla el año pasado, yo tendría que ausentarme este año.

(El año pasado había sido una verdadera pesadilla para Hana, Mikoto Uchiha se había comportado como una suegra de lo peor)

Sasuke, con el codo recargado en la ventana del asiento delantero miró a Itachi manejar su vehículo sin inmutarse —Supongo que no pensó que durarían tanto tiempo juntos.

—Supongo.

—¿Y nos quedaremos ahí hasta que la fiesta acabe, o será un "ir, saludar y venir"? —Sasuke intentaba sonar disconforme y aburrido, pero dentro de sí Itachi sabía que con el simple hecho de invitarlos juntos, Hana ya se había ganado el cariño de su hermano.

—Nos quedaremos hasta el final.

Sasuke resopló al ver la innumerable cantidad de carros que creaban tránsito en la autopista principal, de camino a la casa Inuzuka.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, a las ocho en punto, Hana los recibió abriendo el portón de la cochera con una sonrisa. Sasuke se bajó del carro de Itachi y sintió como sus zapatos se hundía en lodo, de pronto fue consciente de su vestimenta, la de Itachi y la de Hana.

Ella también pareció notarlo.

—¡Olvidé decirles que era una fiesta informal! —dijo, visiblemente apenada. Como si nunca hubiese tenido la necesidad de anunciar algo así antes. Mientras ellos estaban vestidos de traje, con saco incluido y zapatos brillantes, ella estaba con unos jeans rotos y una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de cuadros rojos. Con unas botas sucias hasta lo que parecía el tobillo.

Itachi se quitó el saco e instó a Sasuke a que lo hiciera también, guardándolo en el carro.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha entraron a la casa Inuzuka que estaba completamente vacía y siguieron a Hana hasta el jardín, en donde estaba la verdadera fiesta. Con camisas blancas de seda y pantalones de alta costura negros el novio y el cuñado de Hana se abrieron paso entre mujeres bailando descalzas en el césped al son de la música, hombres demostrando su fuerza al alzar barriles de cerveza, humo que salía de la parrilla en la que los tíos de la anfitriona cocinaban la carne, perros que corrían de un lado para el otro y niños que los montaban.

Las risas y las conversaciones familiares creaban un ambiente agradable y de relajación, a unas cuantas horas de la navidad. Unos barriles cargados de pólvora y fuegos artificiales gritaban por sí solos que el cielo sobre la casa Inuzuka estaría lleno de colores al dar las doce campanadas.

Sasuke se quería morir. Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien invadiría su espacio personal lanzándole una bola de barro. Miró a su hermano quien tenía esa expresión relajada de cada vez que escuchaba a la chica hablar.

—¿Quieren comer algo? —preguntó su no-reconocida cuñada con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a una de las mesas donde les indicó que se podían sentar.

Sasuke la ignoró (Hana lo tomó como un: "cualquier cosa") e Itachi aceptó su invitación. Ambos la vieron correr a la parrilla.

—¿Hasta el final? —preguntó de nuevo, mirando feo cómo las competencias de fuerza ahora se habían convertido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Sí —respondió Itachi al tiempo que Hana llegaba con un par de bebidas (ambas con alcohol) para los hermanos, y dos platos llenos de carne con tortillas y ensalada al lado. El hecho de que no dijera que Sasuke no podía tomar por ser menor de edad hizo que ella ganara puntos a los ojos del menor.

Hana misma se sentó a comer con ellos, pues los había estado esperando, pero en menos de un minuto sus primos y hermano menor llegaron a sentarse a su mesa.

—¡Hola! —dijo una chica de cabello negro, suelto hasta los hombros, y ojos del mismo color, luego se enterarían que se llamaba Kara. Un par de años más grande que la novia de Itachi—, tú debes ser el apuesto novio de Hana. Nos contó que trabajas en un edificio enorme al centro de la ciudad.

—Sí, una empresa familiar —respondió, él.

—Bueno, si es algo familiar significa que cuando se casen voy a tener un puesto fijo ahí, ¡genial! —Itachi disimuló muy bien, a ojos de Sasuke, su sorpresa. El menor fue un poco más evidente, poniendo una clara expresión de horror.

La chica se burló a carcajadas de Sasuke —¡Solo estoy bromeando, chiquillo! Estoy bastante bien en mi trabajo como jefa de Hana en la veterinaria.

—En realidad somos co fundadoras de la veterinaria —explicó la castaña—, aunque la única que se la pasa en el local soy yo. Por eso no la habías podido conocer antes —le habló a Itachi.

—Es que yo soy más del tipo que hace las visitas a domicilio —explicó mientras abría una botella de Baileys y se servía en un vaso de plástico.

Sasuke estaba callado, junto a Itachi, comiendo con una visible incomodidad la carne sobre la cual dudaba su salubridad. Kiba, ni lento ni perezoso, lo notó.

—¿No tienes mucha hambre, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con los primos?

—No. —Ni siquiera se planteó responder otra cosa.

Para mala suerte de Sasuke (y fortuna de Itachi, quien se quedaría con Hana) un par de primos: Koba y Kino (un par de altos y fornidos gemelos que se parecían un poco a Kiba pero con rasgos faciales más duros y cabello más oscuro), lo alzaron del asiento de ambos brazos.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en un grito.

—No llores, Sasuke, solo vamos a jugar —dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa de increíble maldad.

—Koba y Kino, ¡no lo asusten demasiado! —gritó la hermana mayor de ambos, Kara, pero su grito desapareció entre la música y sus hermanos con Sasuke atrapado entre la gente.

Itachi miró preocupado el camino en el que se estaban llevando a su pequeño y estúpido hermano menor, pero Hana le tocó el brazo con cariño: —Tranquilo, no lo matarán.

—En realidad, me preocupa más que sea al revés.

* * *

Después de tres horas de fiesta Sasuke, contrario a lo que pensaba al inicio, no quería huir de ahí. Sus pantalones ya estaban arruinados y su camisa podría fácilmente olvidar que alguna vez fue de color blanco. Se había quitado los zapatos cuando lo retaron a las carreras sobre el lodo y quizá ese fue el mayor error de la noche, porque no tenía ni idea de en donde estaban ahora.

Al inicio, molesto con todos, pensaba irse y robar el carro de Itachi de ser necesario para poder salir de esa escandalosa casa. Perfectamente él pudo escabullirse de los primos de Kiba cuando lo soltaron la primera vez pero el que había sido su compañero de clases tres años seguidos había pronunciado las palabras mágicas: «Te reto a...»

Y así es como había terminado realizando una maratón con Kiba y sus primos con distintas actividades tanto originales como ridículas alrededor de todos en la fiesta.

Primero lo habían retado a eructar el abecedario. Y, demostrando una habilidad que hasta ese momento desconocía (porque lo veía como algo vulgar e inútil), pudo llegar a la Z con la cabeza en alto.

Lo retaron a lanzar latas cerveza detrás del límite del jardín. La idea era que tomara una cerveza entera y la lanzara (desde una distancia ya calculada) con el fin de cruzar la valla de la propiedad (las latas las recogería el perdedor). Si no cruzaba la valla, tendría que tomar otra cerveza y volver a intentarlo.

Orgullosamente no fue él quien tuvo que recoger todas las latas, pero sí consumió cuatro en el proceso.

Y luego más actividades que incluían alcohol y actividad física, como arrastrarse de un lado a otro en el jardín en medio de la multitud, el primero que logre que Kuromaru (el perro de la mamá de Kiba) ladre enojado, el que soporte más tiempo con la cabeza en el balde de cerveza, un concurso del salto más alto...

Solo hubo una competencia en la que perdió épicamente, y fue en la de comer tres chuletas asadas en menos de un minuto.

Kiba le dijo que para ser alguien fuera del clan, había dejado muy en alto su apellido. Comer dos en un minuto era un logro para admirar (fuera de la familia Inuzuka).

Sasuke se prometió secretamente que la próxima vez (¡incluso había pensado en una próxima vez!) él comería cuatro en un minuto, así tuviera que practicar en su casa hasta vomitar.

Cuando, cansados, llegaron de nuevo al punto de partida (de donde lo habían sacado a la fuerza) se dieron cuenta de que Itachi y Hana estaban jugando cartas con quienes, Kiba dijo, eran sus primas.

Su hermano se veía muy relajado: los primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban abiertos y sus mangas estaban arrolladas. Estaban sentados en el suelo, con una botella de ron en el centro y una baraja de cartas. Al parecer Itachi acaba de ganar una ronda y estaba sonriendo mientras reclamaba su premio (un pedazo de carne recién cocinado por Tsume).

Sasuke no recordaba haber visto a Itachi, en sus 17 años de vida, con una expresión tan sinceramente tranquila.

Hana le dio un beso en la mejilla y repartió de nuevo las cartas, aunque sus primas exigían que la próxima vez repartiera alguien más, porque seguro que ellos dos estaban haciendo trampa.

(Lo que no sabían es que Itachi era un dios de las cartas. Shisui ya le debía una absurda cantidad de dinero gracias a esa habilidad)

Y cuando Kiba lo golpeó en la espalda amigablemente para que se sentara con ellos en el suelo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aunque la ira y el orgullo fue lo que lo mantuvieron ahí, la familia de la novia de Itachi no era tan insoportable como creía... de hecho eran agradables.

Pero no lo aceptaría nunca en voz alta, ni siquiera frente a Itachi.

* * *

Después de la celebración de media noche (cuando lanzaron el fuego de pólvora y Sasuke sintió miedo de que quemaran la ciudad) decidieron que era hora de incluir el factor licor en el juego de cartas. Cuando Sasuke perdió siete rondas seguidas (y después de los tragos merecedores de esas derrotas) dejó de tener consciencia de sí y lo último que recordó a la mañana siguiente fue a Kiba diciéndole que debería aprender a jugar.

Sí, Itachi era el dios de las cartas... pero al parecer en la familia Inuzuka todos eran reinas o reyes.

Estaba en su cuarto, apestaba a cerveza y tenía la ropa sucia de ayer puesta encima. Salió, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se dirigió al baño en donde encontró a Itachi.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó, molesto por la luz.

—Perdiste doce rondas y te desmayaste. Me vine contigo a casa después de eso.

Sasuke soltó un quejido —Me voy a bañar.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, terminó de lavarse los dientes y salió del baño. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, el mayor de los Uchiha sonrió y sacó su celular.

Sasuke sí se había desmayado, pero unas cuantas horas después. La verdad es que tenía varias fotos de él bailando con una prima de Kiba (a la que al final besó, pero luego vomitó sus pies ganándose una cachetada que todavía estaba marcada en su mejilla) y había estado cantando karaoke. Sí, Sasuke se enteraría de la existencia de esas fotos algún día, cuando fuera el momento.

Quizá cuando necesite de su ayuda para aplacar la ira de su madre. Necesitará que alguien la tranquilice cuando se entere de que el regalo que le dio a Hana fue un brillante anillo de compromiso.

* * *

_¡Vaya! Esta pareja crack SIEMPRE me ha gustado. De hecho cuando me di cuenta de que tú eras mi amiga secreta me emocioné mucho (porque desde que pediste entre las opciones algo de esta pareja en particular, me encantó la posibilidad de poder leer algo de ellos, por supuesto que no creí que sería yo la que lo escribiría finalmente). Nunca había escrito de ellos porque no podía imaginar algún escenario posible y estuve días partiéndome la cabeza intentando que me saliera algo medianamente decente xD. Al final ni siquiera pude escribir mucho de ellos juntos porque Sasuke me acaparó el fanfic :C... Pero de todos mis intentos fallidos (como tres o cuatro ideas distintas xDU) esta fue la que más me gustó._

_¡Y mucho blabla! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que hayas pasado un día precioso en compañía de tus seres queridos :3. Te hubiese subido la historia muchísimas horas antes, pero ya sabes (o si no lo sabías te lo digo(?)) la página colapsó hoy durante un buen rato _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Comentarios son cálidamente bienvenidos :'D. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
